kindergarten on ice
by shirocchin
Summary: Kisah dunia taman kanak-kanak para karakter YoI bersama sang guru muda, Katsuki Yuri-sensei. [hints victuuri and otario]


Kisah dunia taman kanak-kanak para karakter YoI bersama sang guru muda, Katsuki Yuri- _sensei_.

* * *

 _ **Yuuri! On Ice (c) Mitsuru Kubo**_

* * *

Fanfic ini ditulis untuk senang-senang semata dan bentuk cinta saya pada karakter-karakter YoI. Meski YoI sudah tamat, semangat saya untuk menulis fanfik di fandom ini tak akan pernah surut /tebar undangan nikahan Victuuri/

Cara ngomong para bocah di sini tidak saya cadelkan(?) karena menurut pandangan saya (mengamati tingkah para bocah usia 5-6 tahun di lingkungan saya) anak umur segitu sudah bisa bicara dengan jelas /alesan macem apa ini/

Pokoknya segala macam kekurangan di fik ini harap dimaklumi karena author masih dalam suasana pemujaan Victuuri.

Sebelum masuk ke cerita, mari kita berkenalan dengan para bocah imut menggemaskan yang menjadi tokoh dalam cerita ini.

Maaf jika judul dan isi tidak nyambung wkwkwk

* * *

Sebelum masuk ke cerita, mari kita berkenalan dengan para bocah imut menggemaskan yang menjadi tokoh dalam cerita ini.

 **Victor Nikiforov** , 6 tahun.

Hobi : Mengumbar aurat, bermain kuda-kudaan dengan Yuri- _sensei_.

Cita-cita : Menikah dengan Yuri- _sensei_.

 **Yuri Plisetsky** , 6 tahun. Anak TK yang galak dan mudah baper. Dipanggil Yurio oleh teman-teman sepermainan.

Hobi : Menjahili Yuri- _sensei_ , mengoleksi gambar dan benda bergambar macan, ngidol Victor.

Cita-cita : Punya peliharaan macan (ngeri nih)

 **Otabek Altin** , 6 tahun. Anak TK berwajah datar dan kalem.

Hobi : Ngintilin Yurio ke mana pun si pirang itu pergi.

Cita-cita : Pembalap.

 **Jean-Jaques Leroy** , 6 tahun. Bocah narsis yang berisik dan paling semangat di antara yang lain.

Hobi : Ngerusuh.

Cita-cita : Jadi seleb.

 **Lee Seung-gil** , 6 tahun. Bocah TK minim ekspresi dan jarang tersenyum. Sekali tersenyum membuat anak-anak yang lain ketakutan.

Hobi : Bermain dengan anjing.

Cita-cita : Dokter hewan.

 **Christophe Giacometti** , 6 tahun. Seperti Victor, Chris suka mengumbar aurat hingga membuat Yuri- _sensei_ kewalahan.

Hobi : Menari, ngintilin Victor.

Cita-cita : Dancer.

 **Phichit Chulanont** , 6 tahun. Bocah manis berkulit sawo matang yang memiliki keahlian mengambil gambar dengan _smartphone_ alias _selfie_.

Hobi : _Selfie_ , mengambil foto Victor dan Yuri-sensei secara diam-diam.

Cita-cita : Fotografer (yang ternyata di masa depan kelak doi menjadi nahkoda coretkapalVictuuricoret)

* * *

Saat pelajaran menggambar.

Yuri Katsuki berkeliling melihat gambar para muridnya dengan seulas senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Lucu juga memperhatikan bagaimana jemari mungil muridnya bergerak-gerak, menggambar objek kesukaan mereka. Meja Victor berada di deretan paling belakang, diapit oleh meja Chris dan Seung-gil. Bocah tampan berambut abu-abu tersebut nampak bersemangat mencoret-coret sesuatu di atas kertas menggunakan krayon.

"Victor, biarkan _sensei_ melihat gambarmu, ya?" Yuri mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah bocah yang tengah asyik dengan kegiatannya.

"Eh? Tidak boleh, gambarku masih belum selesai."

Victor menutupi kertas gambarnya dengan kedua tangan sambil menatap sensei-nya dengan sepasang mata bulat seperti mata ikan. Mendadak Yuri merasa gemas dengan ekspresi wajah muridnya. Tanpa sadar jemarinya terulur, menjawil pipi gembil Victor.

"Sakit _senseiii_ i~"

"Eh, maaf." Yuri khilaf.

Jepret! Jepret! Klik!

" _Yes_ , dapat foto Victor dan Yuri- _sensei_!" teriak Phichit dari barisan paling depan sambil melambaikan ponsel pintarnya. Anak TK jaman sekarang memang mengerikan, bukannya main gundu malah main _smartphone_.

" _C-chotto_ Phichit- _kun_! Dilarang main ponsel saat pelajaran."

Yuri bangkit dari posisinya dan menghampiri muridnya yang hobi jepret jepret.

"Eh, _nande_? Padahal koleksi foto Victuuri milikku sebentar lagi mencapai 100," ujar si bocah sawo matang dengan tampang memelas.

"APA?" jerit Yuri kaget.

"Berisik! Aku tak bisa menggambar dengan tenang!" Yurio marah-marah sambil melempar krayon sembarangan. Tanpa diperintah siapa pun Otabek langsung siaga memunguti krayon milik Yurio yang berserakan di atas karpet.

Bocah pirang bertampang galak tersebut menggembungkan kedua pipinya sebal. JJ yang duduk di sebelah kanan Yurio iseng melempar batang krayon hingga mengenai pipi bulat bakpao Yurio.

"Haahh? Kau menantangku berkelahi, JJ?" Salah satu kaki Yurio sudah naik ke atas meja.

"Anak-anak, jangan ribut. Selesaikan gambar kalian. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang. Kumpulkan gambar kalian di meja _sensei_ , ya."

Lee Seung-gil menjadi anak pertama yang mengumpulkan gambar.

"Seung-gil sangat menyukai anjing, ya? Bagus sekali," puji sang guru muda sambil melihat gambar anjing buatan Seung-gil.

"Hn." Bocah itu hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa ekspresi.

Satu per satu, yang lain maju ke depan mengumpulkan karya mereka. Victor menjadi anak terakhir yang menyerahkan gambarnya pada Yuri- _sensei_.

"Tema gambarku hari ini adalah cinta." Victor menunjukkan gambar miliknya. Seorang anak kecil berambut abu-abu tengah menggandeng tangan pemuda berambut hitam yang lebih tua darinya yang tak lain adalah Yuri-sensei. Sebentuk pola hati berwarna merah muda terletak di tengah keduanya. Sepasang iris biru kehijauan Victor tampak bersinar-sinar. Terlihat sekali bocah itu puas dengan gambarnya.

"Indah sekali, Victor."

Yuri- _sensei_ tersenyum sambil mengelus pucuk kepala abu-abu muridnya.

"Hehe."

Anak TK kok udah kenal cinta-cintaan, batin Yuri geli.

* * *

Saat jam makan siang.

"Yuri- _sensei_ , aku tidak suka sayur," celetuk Chris, tangan mungilnya berusaha menyisihkan bayam serta potongan wortel pada pinggiran piring.

" _Dame_ , Chris. Sayur baik untuk kesehatan. Lihat JJ semangat sekali memakan supnya."

Yuri menunjuk bocah yang duduk di samping Victor makan dengan lahap, nyaris belepotan. Beberapa butir nasi menempel di sudut mulutnya.

"JJ itu pemakan segala, _sensei_. Kalau begitu kuberikan saja sayurku padanya."

Chris berniat memberikan sayur miliknya pada JJ namun urung karena Yuri- _sensei_ lebih cepat menahan pergelangan tangan mungilnya.

"Wortel baik untuk kesehatan mata, Chris. Kalau kau tidak memakan wortelmu, nanti matamu bisa sakit seperti mata _sensei_."

Chris terdiam.

"Hmm, jadi mata _sensei_ sakit karena waktu kecil tidak suka makan wortel?" tanya Chris polos.

"Eh? B-bukan begitu. Pokoknya habiskan sayuranmu. Nanti Minako- _sensei_ marah jika ada makanan yang tersisa."

Akhirnya Chris berhenti protes dan memilih menghabiskan sup dengan raut wajah sedikit jengkel. Uuh, Chris memang benci sayuran.

"Yuri- _sensei_ , tolong suapi aku ~" Victor menarik-narik baju _sensei_ -nya minta disuapi.

"Kau sudah besar, Victor. Bisa makan sendiri."

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menyuapi _sensei_. _Sensei_ pasti lapar. Buka aaaak~"

"Eh? T-tunggu! Victor!" Yuri berusaha menghindar.

"Biar aku yang menyuapi Victor. Buka mulutmu, cepat."

Mendadak Yurio sudah berada di dekat si bocah abu-abu sambil menyodorkan sendok berisi potongan sosis panggang. Yurio mengetukkan ujung sendoknya pada bibir Victor yang terkatup rapat.

"Yurio, biar aku yang menyuapimu."

Otabek ikut bergabung dengan niat agar dinotis sang idola.

Mendadak suasana makan siang menjadi gaduh. Sosis milik Yurio jatuh saat JJ tak sengaja menyenggol bahunya.

"Haahh? Kau sengaja melakukannya, JJ?" Yurio mulai marah-marah lagi.

"Belum lima menit," gumam Seung-gil sambil memungut sosis milik Yurio yang jatuh dan melahapnya dalam sekejap.

Jepret jepret klik!

"Yes, dapat foto Victor sedang menyuapi Yuri- _sensei_!" teriak Phichit bahagia. Koleksi foto Victuuri miliknya bertambah satu.

Sungguh suasana makan siang yang jauh dari kata tenang. Namanya juga anak-anak, hihi.

* * *

Saat pelajaran berenang.

Taman kanak-kanak tempat Yuri Katsuki mengajar memiliki sebuah kolam renang kecil dan tidak begitu dalam. Kolam tersebut memang dirancang untuk anak-anak seumuran Victor dkk untuk sarana pembelajaran. Pelajaran berenang adalah kegemaran Victor dan Chris. Saat yang lain berganti pakaian renang dibantu Yuri-sensei, kedua bocah itu sudah berlari menuju kolam dalam keadaan telanjang bulat sambil tertawa-tawa kegirangan.

"Victor! Chris! Setidaknya kalian pakai celana lebih dulu. Ya ampun!"

Yuri- _sensei_ berlari-lari kecil dengan membawa sepasang celana renang mungil untuk kedua muridnya yang telah masuk ke dalam kolam dan saling mencipratkan air satu sama lain.

"Eh? Aku lebih suka seperti ini." Victor memasang tampang memelas.

"Aku juga, _sensei_." Chris ikut-ikutan.

"Kalian sudah besar. Apa tidak malu dilihat yang lain?"

"Kita semua kan laki-laki. Jadi tidak perlu malu."

"Kudoakan belalaimu digigit serangga, Victor." Yurio masuk ke dalam air dengan hati-hati, takut terpeleset seperti minggu lalu.

"Hahaha JJ's comiiiingg!"

BYUUURRRRRR!

JJ melompat ke dalam air dengan semangat, menyebabkan air kolam terciprat ke mana-mana. Tak terkecuali baju Yuri- _sensei_ yang basah pada bagian bawah. Di salah satu sudut kolam, Otabek dengan setia mengajari Yurio berenang dengan gaya kupu-kupu.

"Kenapa susah sekali, sih!" Kedua kaki mungil si bocah pirang menyepak-nyepak kesal.

"Kalau berlatih lama-lama juga pasti bisa," kata Otabek menyemangati partnernya.

Momen intim(?) OtaRio seketika buyar saat JJ mendadak bergabung ( baca : ngerusuh).

"Aku bisa melakukan gaya apa saja. Gaya kupu-kupu, gaya punggung, gaya—"

" _Uruseeeee_!" Yurio mencoba mengusir JJ dengan mencipratkan air dibantu Otabek.

" _Y-yamete_!" jerit JJ pilu. Padahal kan dia hanya ingin bergabung saja.

Victor dan Chris ( yang kini sudah memakai celana) masih asyik bermain perang-perangan dalam air. Phichit bergabung dengan Chris mencoba menyerang Victor dengan seluruh kemampuan. Ponsel pintarnya ia titipkan pada Yuri- _sensei_. Bocah itu tak sadar gurunya membuka galeri foto dan menemukan folder berisi gambar dirinya dengan Victor dalam berbagai momen.

"Kyaa!" Mendadak Phichit menjerit, membuat Yuri kaget dan nyaris menjatuhkan ponsel milik muridnya.

"A-ada apa, Phichit- _kun_? Kau keselo?" Yuri panik. Seminggu yang lalu Yurio terpeleset saat sedang menari-nari di pinggir kolam renang dan pergelangan kakinya terkilir, membuat bocah pirang itu menangis dan kesal karena tak bisa ikut berenang dengan yang lain.

"A-ada mayat mengapung!" Phichit menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Hah?" Victor tak paham dengan kata-kata si bocah berkulit cokelat.

"Itu.." Phichit menunjuk sosok bocah berkulit pucat yang mengapung tanpa ekspresi, memandang kosong ke arah langit biru.

"Woe, itu kan Seung-gil."

"Hebat sekali, Seung-gil! Kau bisa mengambang dengan sempurna." Yuri memuji bakat(?) muridnya yang dikenal pendiam di antara yang lain.

"Cara mengambangnya menyeramkan," bisik Phichit pada Chris.

"Hn. Terima kasih, Yuri- _sensei_." Semburat merah samar menghiasi pipi putih pucat Seung-gil. Itu kalimat terpanjang yang ia ucapkan selama hari ini.

* * *

Saat jam tidur siang.

Setelah lelah bermain di kolam renang, saatnya bagi para bocah-bocah untuk tidur siang. Victor sudah mencuri _start_ dengan menghampiri gurunya, menarik ujung bajunya seperti biasa jika ia menginginkan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin tidur dekat _sensei_ , ya?" pinta Victor dengan suara yang dibuat lucu.

"Haahh? Lalu aku tidur dekat siapa?" Yurio yang sudah berbaring dengan mata setengah terpejam langsung bangun lagi karena mendadak Victor menghilang.

"Kau tidur dekatku saja, Yurio. Aku akan menjagamu."

Otabek membagi selimut bergambar beruangnya pada Yurio yang berada di sampingnya. Posisi si pirang memang berada di tengah Otabek dan Victor, namun karena si abu-abu rewel ingin tidur dekat Yuri- _sensei_ , posisi Victor kosong dan Yurio bisa melihat wajah menyebalkan JJ yang telah terlelap begitu kepala bocah itu menyentuh bantal.

"Yuri- _sensei_."

"Tapi _sensei_ harus menemui Minako- _sensei_ lebih dulu, ada keperluan sebentar."

"Eh? Bertemu Minako- _sensei_ kan bisa nanti." Victor tak pantang menyerah. Bocah itu sudah mendekap bantal kecil. Yang lain sudah terlelap. Yurio yang tadi marah-marah sebentar kini sudah bergelung nyaman di balik selimut bergambar beruang milik Otabek. Sementara Chris menjadikan Phichit sebagai guling. Salah satu kaki JJ mendarat di perut Seung-gil, membuat pemuda irit bicara itu kesal karena tidurnya jadi tidak nyenyak.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan meremas-remas bokong _sensei_ seperti kemarin ya, Victor."

"Eh, kenapa? Lagipula yang kemarin itu menyenangkan," ujar Victor dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"P-pokoknya tidak boleh. Nah, ayo lekas tidur."

Yuri berbaring miring dengan menggunakan bantalan tangan. Hari ini rasanya sangat melelahkan. Udara sepoi-sepoi yang masuk lewat celah jendela membuat Yuri terbuai dan sesekali menguap. Victor langsung mengambil posisi bergelung di dekat tubuh gurunya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, bocah itu bisa menghirup aroma tubuh sang guru yang manis seperti permen.

"Wangi _sensei_ enak. Seperti gulali. _Vkusno_."

Detik berikutnya Victor terlelap. Salah satu tangannya melingkari pinggang sang guru. Begitu juga dengan Yuri. Rasa lelah membuatnya cepat terpejam.

Beberapa menit setelah keduanya tertidur, mendadak Phichit terjaga. Bocah itu mengeluarkan ponsel yang ia sembunyikan di bawah bantal. Menyentuh simbol kamera, Phichit siap membidik pemandangan indah di depannya.

Jepret jepret klik!

" _Yes_ , dapat foto Victor dan Yuri- _sensei_ sedang tidur bersama!"

Koleksi foto Victuuri milik Phichit bertambah satu lagi.

.

End


End file.
